Alternative Press Expo
The Alternative Press Expo or APE, as it is more commonly known, is a comics convention. It was founded in 1994 by Dan Vado as an event for self-publishers, independent publishers and alternative cartoonists to showcase their books. It was originally held in San Jose, California. Comic-Con International took over responsibility for the event in 1995. APE is currently held in San Francisco. Two days after APE 2014, Dan Vado announced the responsibility for APE was being handed back to him and he was moving APE back to San Jose. The event moved to San Francisco in 2000,McKenney, Craig. "APE Moves to San Francisco," Comics Journal (Jan. 2000), p. 17. originally at Herbst Pavilion, Fort Mason, before moving to its current location, the Concourse Exhibition Center in 2003. APE began life as a one-day event, but was expanded to cover two days in 1998. However, the first event held in San Francisco was a one-day event, with all subsequent events two-day affairs. The programming available at the event has also grown, with APE 2005 offering panels, seminars, exhibitions and special guests. APE was moved to the fall beginning in 2008. Event dates and locations *1994: June 4 — Parkside Hall San JoseGeoffrey R. Mason (1994). INFORMATION: Alternative Press Expo (APE) 1994. Retrieved via Google Groups July 12, 2005. *1995: May 19 — San JoseJames Drew (1995). Once in a While an APE II A. Retrieved July 12, 2005. *1996: March 23 — San JoseRandy Reynaldo (1996). WCG at APE III. Retrieved July 12, 2005. *1997: February 2 — San JoseJerry Stratton (1997). Fear and Loathing in San José. Retrieved July 12, 2005. *1998: February 21–22 — San JoseComic Book Legal Defence Fund (1998). Report: CBLDF Goes A.P.E.!. Retrieved July 12, 2005. *1999: February 27–28 — San JoseKate the Short (1999). Fandom FAQ - Welcome to alt.comics.fandom!. Retrieved via Google Groups July 12, 2005. *2000: February 5 — Herbst Pavilion, Fort Mason, San FranciscoComic Book Legal Defence Fund (2000). Comic Book Legal Defense Fund Goes APE!. Retrieved July 12, 2005. *2001: February 17–18 — Herbst Pavilion, Fort Mason, San FranciscoJeff Mason (2001). Ape 2001 Report *2002: February 9–10 — Herbst Pavilion, Fort Mason, San FranciscoWonderella Printed (2002). APE 2002 . Retrieved July 12, 2005. *2003: February 1–2 — Concourse Exhibition Center, San FranciscoAlan Bamberger (2003). APE 2003: SAN FRANCISCO ALTERNATIVE PRESS EXPO. Retrieved July 12, 2005. *2004: February 21–22 — Concourse Exhibition Center, San FranciscoComic-Con International (2004). APE 2004 Programming Schedule. Retrieved July 12, 2005. *2005: April 9–10 — Concourse Exhibition Center, San FranciscoComic-Con International (2005). APE :: What's New:. Retrieved July 12, 2005. *2006: April 8–9 - Concourse Exhibition Center, San FranciscoComic-Con International (2006). APE :: What's New:. Retrieved April 3, 2006. *2007: April 21–22 — Concourse Exhibition Center, San FranciscoComic-Con International (2007). APE 2007 :: A Look Back at APE 2007. Retrieved July 15, 2008. *2008: November 1–2 — Concourse Exhibition Center, San FranciscoComic-Con International (2008). APE :: What's New. Retrieved July 15, 2008. * 2009: October 17–18 — Concourse Exhibition Center, San Francisco * 2010: October 16–17 — Concourse Exhibition Center, San FranciscoBeale, Scott. "APE 2010 – Alternative Press Expo," Laughing Squid (Oct. 3, 2010). * 2011: October 1–2 — Concourse Exhibition Center, San Francisco * 2012: October 13–14 — Concourse Exhibition Center, San Francisco * 2013: October 12-13 - Concourse Exhibition Center, San Francisco * 2014: October 4-5 - Festival Pavilion, Fort Mason, San Francisco Quote Dan Vado: "I started the APE because I felt that there was a need for a convention where the artists doing interesting work can display and promote themselves without having to drown out a 50 million watt display by some huge publisher."Matt Osterberg (1996). A Q&A with Slave Labor President, Dan Vado.. Retrieved July 12, 2005. Archived 2009-10-25. References External links * Official website * Major Books Fairs in the United States of America Category:Book fairs in the United States Category:Comics conventions Category:Recurring events established in 1994 Category:San Francisco Bay Area conventions